One of the electrical connecting apparatus of this type is provided with a so-called ceramic base plate made of ceramic, and a resin layer disposed on one face of the ceramic base plate, has a plurality of contacts formed in the resin layer (Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 1—Patent Application Public Disclosure No. 6-140484 Official Gazette.
Patent Document 2—Patent Application Public Disclosure No. 11-160356 Official Gazette
In the invention described in Patent Document 1, the resin layer is a made as a multilayered wiring layer in which wiring, contacts and the like are formed on the ceramic base plate by photolithography, and thus, the resin layer is adhered to the ceramic base plate.
In the invention described in Patent Document 2, the ceramic base plate is made as a multilayered wiring base plate having a number of wirings, wherein the resin layer is made contacts by opening a plurality of holes in a film with a resin thin film and a cupper thin film laminated, and the holes are filled with a metal material by electroplating and by removing unnecessary parts of a cupper thin film by etching. The resin layer is adhered to the ceramic base plate through anisotropic conductive rubber sheet.
On the other hand, integrated circuits as devices under test are different in position, function, dimension, arrangement pitch and the like, depending on the kinds of the integrated circuits of their electrodes.
In any of the above-mentioned prior arts, ceramic base plates hard to manufacture should be manufactured and prepared for each type of the integrated circuit; therefore, the ceramic base plate itself is expensive.